Communication networks typically include routers, gateways, and various communication links which provide communication services to end user devices. For example, communication systems include access systems with equipment such as access nodes along with various intermediary nodes, such as control nodes, gateway nodes, and routing nodes, which provide communication access or routing services to end user devices over wired or wireless links. The access systems exchange user communications between end user devices, service providers, and other devices. The user communications typically include voice calls, data exchange, web pages, streaming media, or text messages, among other communication services.
Some end user devices or intermediary nodes can include partitioned security ‘zones’ in their associated processing systems. For example, a first zone can be employed to execute open or untrusted applications and obtain untrusted or unauthenticated data, and a second zone can be employed to execute trusted applications or obtain authenticated data. These security zones can be implemented on separate microprocessors, in separate cores of a multi-core microprocessor, or otherwise allocated over different processing portions of a wireless communication device or intermediary node.
Establishing secure and trusted communication links between end user devices, such as between wireless communication devices over different wireless communication networks, can be difficult to achieve. Moreover, some end user devices might not have similar security hardware or software that other end user devices have, such as the partitioned security ‘zones’ discussed above.